I Want a New Partner
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: What did Cragen and Olivia talk about at the end of Fault? A.N. I know I'm a little late with Post Fault fics but it's better late than never, right? Yeah, I'm delirious.


**I Want a New Partner**

**summary: **What did Cragen and Olivia talk about at the end of Fault? Here is my own version

**disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing.

**a/n: **I know I'm a little late with the whole Post Fault stories, but I just thought about the idea last night when watching a rerun of Fat on USA, so, whatever, I'm not expecting people to read and think I'm keeping up with Law and Order, I just had to get this off my chest.

* * *

Cragen: Olivia, what's up.

(_Olivia takes a deep breath before answering._)

Olivia: I want a new partner.

Cragen: Have a seat. (_Olivia sits down across from Cragen. She leans back in her chair. Cragen can see a small glistening in her eye._) You want to tell me what's up?

Olivia: Cap, Elliot and I have been partners longer than anyone else here. I think we need some time away from each other.

Cragen: Does Elliot know?

Olivia: Actually, it was his idea. (_Cragen seriously doubted this but he couldn't say so. Instead he sat and thought about what to say next._)

Cragen: Olivia, I think there's more to this than you're letting on.

Olivia: (_She wipes away a stray tear that fell down her cheek._) Cap, this last case really put things in perspective for me. I was about to let a little girl die for Elliot. And what's worse, is a little boy did die because Elliot thought he had to save me instead of him.

Cragen: You two are close, there's no denying that.

Olivia: Captain it's more than that. (_She stopped herself before admitting something too horrible. But Cragen sensed something was off._)

Cragen: Olivia how long have you been sleeping with your partner? (_Olivia's eyes bulged out of her head. If she had been drinking something she would have choked on it._)

Olivia: I'm not, what gave you that idea? (_He gave her an all knowing look. She was tempted to leave without finishing the conversation. Suddenly she had the urge to tell him everything. She didn't know why, he was her boss, not one of her girlfriends. She looked down. She couldn't say it to his face._) It's been going on for a few months. Sort of a casual, only happens when we're drunk sort of thing. At least, that's how it started. (_She finally looked up. There was no judgement in the captain's face._)

Cragen: You love him don't you? (_Olivia jumped up out of her chair. Another tear fell down her cheek, but she forced it away. She wasn't the type of woman who cried over a man. Especially the kind who treated her like a rebound._) Olivia? (_She turned back to Cragen. More tears fell. She hated that Elliot could make her do that._)

Olivia: More than I want to admit. But he's still in love with Kathy.

Cragen: (_He stood up to stand closer to Olivia._) Olivia, he put your life over a little boy's.

Olivia: Yeah, and he dumped me for it! (_Cragen jumped back. He wasn't expecting that. Olivia covered her mouth to hide the sob about to explode_._ Cragen wasn't sure what he should do, so he just stood there._) You know that big fight we had at the precinct? (_Cragen nodded._) Well, afterwards, before either of us went on our own separate ways, I took him to a more private place to talk. He told me. (_She stopped. But she didn't have to say anymore._)

Cragen: So now you don't want to be his partner?

(_Olivia shook her head._)

Olivia: I can't see him right now. It's just too hard. Please.

(_Cragen was silent for a moment. Olivia stared back at him with pleading eyes. He knew this was hard for her. She loved Elliot, and being forced to spend every day so close to him would be torture. On the other hand, this was their job. Elliot and Olivia were his best detectives he wasn't going to separate them for some ridiculous reason like they're no longer sleeping together. He thought long and hard for a bit. Just how good will Olivia be at her job if all she can focus on is Elliot?_)

Cragen: There's an opening in computer crimes. If you're interested.

(_Olivia smiled brightly at him. She wiped away a stray tear off her cheek._)

Olivia: When can I start?


End file.
